Jurassic World Smut
by Breakdown29
Summary: Claire and Owen play in the jungle, med room, and ship.
1. Jungle

Claire and Owen stumbled in the tremors caused by the ravenous, murderous Indominous Rex falling fortuitiously into a well-hidden corner. Claire's eyes opened wide as she scrambled to flatten herself against the clammy concrete wall of Indominous' compound. Owen quickly clamped his large right hand over her mouth, the other indicated for her to lay on the ground. She did so without question. He lowered himself on top of her, using the thick jungle foliage to cover them like a blanket.

Indominous Rex stomped around the area, shooting gusts of air from her nostrils as she searched for her prizes. One gust nearly blew their cover, but luckily, another loud reptilian cry sounded in the distance just as Owen was aiming his rifle deftly with one hand at the scaly area between her overly intelligent eyes and Indominous Rex took off after it in a series of ground shaking stomps. Owen and Claire were safe, for now.

"Get off me, you big brute!" Claire exclaimed.

"No thanks for saving your life, huh? What a wonderful employer you are." Owen lifted himself in a push up position above her.

"I did not hire you. Keep that in mind. Now get off!"

"One, I'm off you. Two, you try to boss me around like I work for you. That's close enough in my book." Owen gave her a smirk. He had her.

Claire swiftly raised her leg, giving Owen a pointy kick in the ass from her high heels.

He peeled off to the side. "Damn, Claire."

She sat up. "Next time when I say get off me, I mean it!"

"There will be a next time?" he grinned.

"You are impossible."

"No, Claire, what is impossible is you are still wearing those ridiculous shoes. Seriously, how have you not broken the heels? Or your ankles?"

Claire removed one and chucked it at his head. "When you are the second in command of the largest theme park in the world that, in case you have forgotten, houses previously extinct large reptiles with rows of razor sharp teeth, you find things like high heels to be a smidgen less daunting."

Owen picked up the thrown shoe and studied it. "Point taken," he said as he tested the integrity of the heel.

Claire hastily threw off her other shoe. Then she removed her jacket tossing it aside as well. She fiddled with her skirt as she stood up. "Do you have a knife?"

"Of course," he replied as he reached behind his back. "Never go anywhere without it."

Claire took the knife from him as it was handed to her. She wasted no time in slicing away a large portion of her skirt. Owen stared as her businesswoman attire became a mini skirt in a matter of a minute. He reached out as she handed him back the knife, but instead of grabbing it, he caressed her long leg.

"What the fuck, Owen?"

"You really shouldn't curse. It's unbecoming for a lady like you."

Despite his wandering hands, Claire didn't move. She felt his touch up her side to her undershirt, then, up her arms as it was lifted away revealing her firm stomach and lacy bra.

"Owen..." Claire tried to make sense of it all, but fell silent when his mouth found hers. Large, manly lips that knew how to kiss, she was transported from the direness of the moment to a blissful state. He rubbed his bearded cheek on hers.

"I've wanted you since you walked in my first day yelling at me because I was late to work." He pressed his body against hers. She could feel his tight stomach muscles through his shirt. And, down below, his manhood was straining against his pants.

Claire sighed. "Let's not talk about work."

At that, Owen released her. Then, he reached back behind him pulling his shirt off over his head. Claire reveled in the view. He clearly spent all his time off working out.

"Now your turn," Owen said as he pointed to what was left of her skirt. Claire obliged by shimming out of both her skirt and her thong. Then, finally, she removed her bra allowing herself to be completely naked.

Owen unzipped his pants, pulled them down, and kicked them aside. Claire could see the outline in underwear more clearly now. The thought of what it could do to her made her shiver. She felt herself go wet.

Stepping forward and literally sweeping her off her feet, Owen laid Claire once again on the ground. Finding his way on top of her, his hands cupped a breast, his mouth teased the nipple. Claire moaned with pleasure. All the while, Owen moved his hardness in a rhythm that quickly stimulated her clit.

"Oh God, Owen," she exclaimed.

"Shh!" he chided her. "That's only the beginning."

He stood up. Pulling his underwear to the ground, Claire could now clearly see his shaft. It stood at attention, long, thick, and curved ending in a thick tip. She saw evidence of pre-cum spilling from the slit. Owen let her have a long look. It looked to Claire as if he was going to say something. Instead, he stood, picked her up, and pushed her against the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist.

His shaft lined up with her entrance. "No protest?"

Claire shook her head. In one fell swoop Owen thrusted his cock deep inside her wet pussy.

A heavy, deep moan escaped his lips. "You are so tight, Claire..."

The first few thrusts were exaggerated. She could feel his rod curling upward into the entrance of her cervix causing explosions of pleasure to encapsulate her. Then, Owen began a rhythm. He would pull out almost as far as he could without disengaging from the act then pound back into her swiftly. Claire took it for a few minutes before she could feel the beginnings of an orgasm.

"Mmmmm..." she moaned.

"Oh, honey, cum for me," Owen begged as he thrust harder.

Claire's body began to convulse around Owen's rod. He felt his own orgasm building. First in his balls as they tightened in anticipation, continuing to hit her backside as he slammed into her. Then, suddenly, he felt the waves of cum shoot from his thickness out of the tip and into Claire's warm insides. He slowed his thrusts, but continued to impale her deeply until he was spent.

The two lay there quietly for a few moments before they put on their clothing, gathered the weapon, and continued on their journey. They never spoke of it again.


	2. First Aid

**_Thanks for all the kudos, Readers! In appreciation, here is a gift for you:_**

The carnage was over. iRex's rein of terror had ended with a splash. Survivors huddled in blankets in an old airplane hangar waiting for their turn at a ferry back to mainland, their near-death scare having shook them to the core.

Claire tucked herself in a corner where she could watch the crowd from a distance. Head resting on her knees, her thoughts wandered. The park would be shut down for good, now. Where would she work? Despite her extensive resume, who would want her now after all those people died. Of course she had nothing to do with the creation of iRex, but that wouldn't matter. Maybe she could live with her sister for a few months until she got back on her feet...

"Quit pouting." Owen nudged her from thought with his foot. Claire turned to find him crouched beside her.

"I'm not pouting. Find a shirt, why don't you." She took a quick peek at his magnificent abs before turning her gaze toward a couple locked in an embrace across the room.

"It's hot."

"You're hot," she repeated, fixing her eyes on his.

Owen broke into a huge grin. "I'm glad you think so!"

Claire was taken aback. "I...I was didn't mean it that way. I was just repeating..."

"You look hot, too."

Claire recovered. "Thank you."

"No, I mean you look like you are sweating up a storm. Be careful or you will overheat with that blanket."

"Oh." Claire tossed the blanket to the side.

Owen touched the oozing wound on her left arm.

"It's nothing," she said pulling away.

"Come on. Let's get you patched up." Owen rose to his feet.

"I said I'm fine, Mr. Grady," Claire retorted flatly.

Owen shrugged his shoulders then, in one swift motion, scooped Claire into his muscled arms. "I know you're fine, Claire, but you aren't fine."

"Put me down!" she yelled, but it was to no avail. Owen's grip was strong and she hadn't much fight left in her after the day's events. They entered into a small office made of solid concrete walls housing one of the park's many first aid offices. A doctor's table and supply cabinet appeared untouched.

Owen gently sat Claire on the cushion. Holding out his hands like she'd seen him do with the raptors he said, "don't move."

She nodded. Owen opened cabinets and drawers collecting gaze, tape, and alcohol pads. He ripped open a package then gently said, "this will sting."

Claire winced as he began rubbing the alcohol pad on her gash, but she didn't cry out. No, she was determined not to let him have that satisfaction.

"Good news," Owen said. "You will live. It's a superficial cut. You're going to live." He began with the bandages. "You're lucky."

"If you say so," she said under her breath.

Owen affixed the last bit of tape to the gaze to hold it in place. "All done. Now, please don't fight me on this. I want to check you for any more wounds. Open cuts in a jungle like this could be deadly fast."

Claire nodded in defeat. "You're right. Go ahead."

He laid his hands on her shoulders, caressing them. Then, ever so slowly, he moved his fingers up her neck lifting strands of hair and leaving kisses as he went. Claire closed her eyes, embracing the moment.

Owen moved his hands to her hips. Taking hold of the hem of her shirt, he lifted it off her body exposing her midriff and breasts. She had some scratches near her navel. Carefully, he lowered his head and kissed each one. Claire's eyes were still closed, head reclined on the cushion, so Owen took the opportunity to gaze upon her magnificent chest for a few moments.

Her breasts were perky, nipples hard and pink. He took one between his fingers, pinching ever so slightly. Claire let out a slight moan. Still fingering one nipple, Owen took the other in his mouth, sucking lightly at first, then harder as Claire's moans became louder.

Owen could feel his member becoming hard in his pants and growing more erect with every whimper from Claire. He was going to take her, but not yet. He was going to give her her own release first. Taking hold of her hips once again, Owen pulled Claire to the edge of the cushion. Hiking her skirt and moving her thong from her folds, Owen took her flower into his mouth.

Claire's eyes stayed closed, but she arched her back in response to his tongue on her clit. Flick, flick flick, circle, circle, circle was Owen's pattern for a few moments. Then, he surprised her with a finger inserted into her opening. His finger went deep. His sucking and licking became more furious.

"Oh, God, Owen! You're going to make me cum!"

The pressure built inside Claire until she couldn't take it anymore. Wave after wave of pleasure pulsed through her body causing everything to convulse. Owen kept up his motions until she was only trembling.

"Claire?" Owen asked as he stood unbuttoning his pants. He let them drop to the floor along with his boxers.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to fuck you." And with that, Owen thrust his member into her tunnel, sliding deftly inside.

"Ohhhhhh!" Claire moaned.

"You're so. Wet." Owen whispered after a couple more full hilt thrusts. He had to rein himself in before he came too soon. After a moment's rest, Owen began a rhythm that Claire matched. Balls bouncing off her ass, he pounded her, filling her with his thickness, touching her to her core. Claire, again, began to feel the sparks of an oncoming release. Every deft stroke of his cock rubbed her G-spot, bringing her close to the edge. Owen could feel his own release mounting, his balls becoming taut.

"Claire!" was all he could muster before waves of cum exploded from the tip, splashing inside her walls.

"MMMMMMmmm!" Claire erupted, shaking. She could feel the warmth of his seed filling her with every contraction of his cock.

When he was finished, Owen removed himself from her, climbed onto the cushion, and together they laid cradled in each others' arms for some time.


	3. Ship

_**A November treat for you. :)**_

"What did you expect? The Marriot? A Hilton?" Owen asked. Of course, the question was rhetorical, a direct response to Claire's flared nostrils. Yeah, the cabin was tiny and stunk like fish, but they were leaving that forsaken island. That's all that mattered.

Claire pushed past him through the doorway muttering "what would you know of nice hotels..."

"I heard that."

She tossed her satchel in the corner then turned, scowling, her finger raised and pointed toward his chest, mouth wide poised to wield a sassy remark when one of the crew, a young man in a shabby uniform, walked by the open door.

"Sir!" she announced. "Sir, may I have a moment?"

"Yes?" he asked.

Claire straightened what was left of her skirt. Owen noticed her square her shoulders, causing her boobs to perk up.

"Are there no other rooms? I would prefer a room to myself."

Owen secretly applauded her for the sultry notes in her voice. She definitely knew how to turn it on. For a moment he drifted off in a daydream. Claire was wearing nothing but a halo of cotton candy and he was working his tongue to remove it from her nether region one thigh at a time all the while she pleaded in that sexy way "please...please..."

"Please?" Claire pleaded.

The man was unmoved. "Ma'am, we have a ship full of people. Be glad you don't have to share with another couple." With a curt nod, he continued down the hall.

Claire pushed Owen inside and slammed the door. "Great, now I'm stuck with you...again."

"What's so bad about me?" Owen joked. "Could be worse. You could be sharing a bed with that intern from the control room. The one with all the pimples. He definitely looks like a guy who likes to spoon..."

The bed creaked under her weight as she sat on the edge. "Point taken, Owen. You can stop."

He looked her in the eyes. "Maybe, I wanted to keep going."

"What do you mean?" Claire asked.

"I like dirty talk."

Claire sighed. "Owen, those were one-time deals. One-offs. This can't work. I won't let it."

"Why not?" he asked, sitting next to her and taking her hand. His tone was serious.

"Because I'm not a relationship kind of woman," Claire answered thoughtfully. "I..."

The ship rocked, landing her in his arms.

Owen wrapped his arms around her. She didn't protest.

He cleared his throat. "We talked about this once. You. Me. A family."

"That was another time. Another me. I'm...I'm evolved from that version of myself. I know that's not my path."

"I don't believe that. It could be your path. Let me change that for you," he said while stroking her hair. "Give me fifteen minutes, and I can change your path forever."

She looked up at him quizzically, wondering what he meant. She was answered with a deep kiss.

A few minutes later, they were naked. She, with her head in a pillow, knees on the edge of the bed and he, kneeling on the floor, face buried in her folds. She moaned with pleasure.

"Oh. Oh! Owen. OH-en. Right there..."

Owen flicked his tongue on the plump bud at the top of her mound causing her legs to twitch.

"I want your cock," she whimpered.

He dunked his tongue in her hole.

Her heart went wild. "I need your cock in me now!"

Owen stood. Positioning himself at her entrance, he teased her by rubbing his erection up and down her crevice. The juices from her pussy bathed the tip of his cock in slippery liquid.

"I want you to fuck me," Claire moaned. "Please, Owen, fuck me hard!"

He pushed into her slowly. Inch by inch, Owen watched his member disappear into her sex. Once he bottomed out, he gripped her waist, pulling her toward him, impaling her further on his dick. His round balls felt warm on her undercarriage. She clenched her walls around his shaft urging him to move. For a few moments he pounded her hard. Then, he pulled out and beckoned her to lay on the covers. He spent no time with re-entry, the length of him buried within.

"I want you to cum in me!" Claire begged.

"Yes, I will." He picked up the pace. She bucked back. Her breasts bounced with every movement. He kissed her.

"I'm going to start our family right now," Owen claimed as sweat beads broke out on his forehead.

Claire gripped him tighter, nails digging into his back. She was on the verge of climax. "On the Pill," she whispered.

"But the you haven't taken it for a few days now, have you?"

Claire tensed. She gasped and tried to push Owen away, but he was already unloading spurts of baby-making spunk deep in her cervix.

He finished with a coy smile and forced kiss.


End file.
